Destinies Intertwined
by Lingeron
Summary: Kahoko and Len have been friends ever since kindergarden.The two grow together through their elementary years to their first year in highschool but when one feels that they are more than just friends, which is more valuable? Friendship or love?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey ya guys! Well, here I am with another fanfic! I bet you guys are tired already of all my stories, ahahahahaha. My brain just keeps making up stories one after another but I'm sure this one will take awhile to finish so that means I won't be posting much for awhile after I complete this. ;-)

**Summary: **Kahoko and Len have been friends ever since kindergarden. As time passes by, the two grow together through their elementary years to their first year in highschool but when one feels that they are more than just friends, which is more valuable? Friendship or love?

Okay, I'm really sorry for my lame summary but I'm sure you all get it right? I hope so but if not, you can always PM me. :D

Enjoy this first chapter for _'Destinies Intertwined.'_

_

* * *

_

In a small kindergarden in Japan, it's the first day of school for it's students. Children ages five to six are gathered in their classroom as they go with their circle of friends, play with toys or simply wait for their sensei to begin class.

A young woman in her early twenties enters the room and smiles. "Hello everyone, please take your seats." And the kids follow her obediently.

"Good morning class." She smiles.

"Good morning sensei!" The children reply back enthusiastically and with a smile on each of their faces.

"Do you all know what today is?"

"First day of school!" They say as they laugh and giggle.

Sensei giggles as well, "That's right, does anyone know what happens on the first day of school?"

Hands are raised and sensei picks the hand of the little red-headed girl in a cute sundress, "Yes, Hino-san?"

Little Hino Kahoko stands up, "We meet new classmates and we make them our friends." She smiles, excited indeed to meet her new classmate. She always liked the thought of gaining a new friend, someone to play with or simply someone to talk to.

"That's correct, Hino. We have one new classmate who will join us this school year. Come in, Tsukimori-kun." Sensei opens the door and in comes a little boy with blue hair and golden eyes. His gaze is on the floor as he walks in hesitantly and in small, cute steps into the classroom. Hino's face lights up as she sees her new classmate, _'Kya! He's so kawaii!'_

"Why don't you introduce yourself a little bit, Tsukimori-kun?"

"A-ah, uhm..." He stammers, "I'm Tsu-tsukimori Len."

"Say hello to Tsukimori-kun, class."

"Hello!" They greet him and Tsukimori looks up to his new classmates with wonder. His eyes meet Hino's but he does not stop staring.

Hino, realizing she was still staring at him, turned tomato red and was the first to look away. _'Ah - he looked at me.'_ She looked again just to see if he was still staring and he was still looking at Hino. _'Kya!'_

"Well kids, now that we know who our new classmate is, let's begin class now. Tsukimori-kun, you may sit next to Hino-san." Sensei gestured to the empty chair beside Hino, being the only empty seat in the classroom.

Hino blinked before she knew that her new, cute classmate was going to sit next to her. "E-eh?" She muttered then her head jerked left to see Tsukimori take the empty seat with a nod, "Hi."

"Hi." She gave a small smile but he didn't seem to notice, his eyes looked blank. She sighed quietly and turned back to the blackboard.

"Y-your name is Hino?" She heard him murmur and she was surprised. Sensei did mention her name but she never thought he'd remember.

"Ah - yes! Yours is Tsukimori right?"

He looks at her with a small smile but it was enough to cause her heart to beat faster, "Yes."

"Oh," was all she says and turns back to face front. She gulps nervously and turns back to him and asks, "Tsukimori-kun?"

He was still turned towards her and this also surprised her again. "Yes?"

"Would you like to be friends?" She stammers and blushes. She looks down and waits for his reply.

"Yes."

"Yes?" She looks back up to him and sees his smile again. _'It's so pwetty...' _She thinks to herself, mesmerized by it.

"I would like to be your friend, so yes."

And this makes her smile in return.

* * *

_Dissmisal;_

As all the kids cleaned their mess and got their bags, they all went out of the classroom to go to their parents or guardians.

Hino shrugged in her backpack straps on her shoulders and saw her older sister waiting outside. "Onee-san!" She squeals as she skips towards her in a tight embrace. Her sister gets her backpack for her and hold her little sister's hand, "Ready to go home? Did you forget anything?"

Hino thinks deeply, "Ah, yes! Wait a minute!" She lets go of her sister's hand and looks for Tsukimori. _'I forgot to say goodbye to him.'_

She sees a black glossy car stop in front of her and a young lady - looks to be older than her sensei_ - _walks out of the car in a dress and she looks oddly like Tsukimori-kun.

"Excuse me, Hino-san." She hears little Tsukimori-kun behind her and she moves to give him space. He walks up to the young lady and she hugs him like she was his... mother?

Hino stays frozen in her place as the two pull away and Tsukimori turns to her. "A-ah, Okasan, meet Hino-san. She is one of my new classmate and my... new friend." He stammers in a shy manner and blushes slightly as he addresses her as his new friend. His mother smiles at Hino and nods at her, "Why hello there, Hino-san. I'm glad my son has found a new friend, take care of her alright?"

"E - eeeh?" Hino blushes as well as her eyes widen. "T-tsukimori-kun is a very behaved classmate, I - " She isn't able to finish her sentence since her sister interrupts. She sees her onee-san frown, "Hino! You shouldn't run away like that! You - " Her older sister sees Tsukimori's mother and stiffens, "H-hamai Misa? _The_ Hamai Misa?"

"Ah, so you know me." The young lady - Hamai Misa - giggles.

Hino's older sister turns back to Hino, "Don't do that next time, I should always be with you." She bows down in front of Hamai Misa. "I'm very sorry for the trouble my little sister has caused. She's just a kid."

"Oh, no, no, no. She's done nothing wrong. She's actually befriended my son." Hamai Misa gestured to Tsukimori.

"Oh. You did?" She asks Hino and Hino nods. "Well - er, uhm... we should be going now. It was nice meeting you, Hamai Misa a-and your son. Goodbye!" She takes Hino by the hand and drags her away from them.

"Goodbye Tsukimori-kun! See you tomorrow!" Hino waves at him with a huge grin as she skips and follows her sister. Tsukimori waves back also, whispering. "See you."

* * *

_5 years later;_

Hino is in her bedroom practicing her violin, she had just started a few weeks ago and she was still getting the hang of it. Hino was taking violin lessons and continued to practice as well at home, only her sister didn't let her play since her playing still wasn't up to par.

She stood on her balcony fixing her posture for the last two hours. "Hmph," she huffed in irritation, "My arms are aching already!"

"You're doing it wrong." Tsukimori muttered by her bedroom door as he leaned against it. Hino shot him a glare, "Gee, thanks. I knew that two hours ago." She exhaled and placed her violin on her desk. "Trespassing doesn't help me either."

"You told me it was okay to visit after I practiced, sorry I'm a little late. I think I went overboard with the rehearsing." Tsukimori scratched the back of his neck and grimaced.

Hino sighed and shook her head, "You always do but it's okay, silly. You're getting better and better everyday." She placed the violin back in it's case and walked towards Tsukimori. "Sorry I glared at you awhile ago."

"No problem."

"Do you want anything? Ice cream or yogurt?"

Tsukimori arched an eyebrow, "Is that a trick question?"

Hino laughed, "I was just playing you. Yogurt, it is." She walked passed Tsukimori to get some but he stopped her, grabbing her wrist. "What?"

"I didn't say I wanted any. You can stay."

"Well, I want some ice cream so let me go will you?" She scolded playfully and Tsukimori released her.

"I'll go with you."

"Help me wash some dishes?"

Tsukimori wrinkled his nose, "Can I just wipe it?"

Hino rolled her eyes, "Alright, your majesty. I'll do it myself, you can go wait for your yogurt in the room."

"Thanks Hino."

"Welcome." She smiled and headed down the stairs to do the last of her chores while Tsukimori waited in her room. It was their usual routine ever since they both knew how to go to each other's places by themselves. Tsukimori finishes his rehearsing and goes to Hino's place, the two have some yogurt and ice cream and later on, Tsukimori tutors Hino as well but Hino doesn't usually allow it since she wants to learn by herself. Either that or the two watch t.v.

Tsukimori entered her room and sat on her chair in front of her study desk, there are portraits of her family, her graduation from preschool and a picture of the two of them when they were little. Tsukimori looks closely at the picture of the both of them and notices that Hino hasn't changed at all except that she now has a complete set of teeth and grew a few inches but she wasn't near as tall as himself. The two of them grew together through preschool and now they're both in their elementary years.

He sighs as his fingers brush the edges of the picture frame, "I don't want to go..."

A knock on the door startles him and he pulls his hand away from the picture frame, "Yogurt is here!" Hino smiles with his yogurt and her ice cream Popsicle. Hino then smirks at Tsukimori, "What were you doing with my picture?"

Tsukimori's eyes widen and he immediately blushes, "N-nothing."

Hino chuckles and hands him his yogurt, "Gosh, I was kidding." She chuckles some more and takes the framed picture with her, sighing. "I sure do miss kindergarden."

"I do too."

"It's when we first met right? I still remember how you looked like... having incomplete teeth." Hino snickered.

"Hey! You had missing two front teeth! That's more embarrassing!" Tsukimori argued although flustered by what she said. He always felt embarrassed when she would say that about him when he was a toddler.

"The girls liked you also. Back in kindergarden, they would all ask you to be their costumer during the game of 'Kitchen, kitchen.'" Hino's laugh fades and her face suddenly becomes blank.

"I said no to each and every one of them though. I didn't like being fed fake, plastic food."

This made Hino laugh again, "Yeah, I didn't like it either. Especially since most of the 'food' were already deformed and nibbled on." The both of them shivered in horror.

Tsukimori took a spoonful of his yogurt, "Ah, today's pretty warm too. The heat."

"That's what you get during summer vacation but it's cooling down. Ready for school again? I wonder if we're gonna be classmates again like we usually are." Hino stared up at the ceiling with a look of wonder in her eyes as she ate her ice cream. Tsukimori looked on his shoes as he also ate his yogurt. "I seriously doubt that."

Hino snapped out of her daydream, "Why would you say that? Haven't I been a nice classmate to you for the last - what? - five years?"

Tsukimori chuckled softly, "'Course you were. It's just that..."

"What?" Hino looked at Tsukimori nervously.

"I'm not going to be in the same school as you." Tsukimori muttered with another scoop of yogurt.

"Oh? But, that's half okay since we're still going to see each other after school." But something bothers Hino with the look on Tsukimori's face. "...we're not...going to see each other after school... are we?"

Tsukimori shook his head, "No. At least, not after a year or two."

Hino drops her spoon and bowl and ice cream splatters at them but none of them complain, Hino is frozen. "..._what?_"

"I'm going to Europe for awhile with my parents. My parents didn't like the idea of leaving me alone here in Japan while they performed abroad so they decided to take me with them. Just to finish elementary, of course. So that means I'll be back here for highschool." Tsukimori made the tone of his voice a little light so that it wouldn't sound so bad. Hino nodded, her neck jerking in a stiff manner.

"A year or two, huh?"

"I'll say it'll be about two years."

"Europe."

"Yes, Europe."

Hino nods again. "I see."

Tsukimori frowns, "Don't act that way, Hino. It's just going to be harder for me."

"Harder for what? You already told me and it's okay. I can wait that long or longer." Hino finally faces him with a determined look on her face. "If it's you, Tsukimori. I can wait." She raises her hand with only her pinky finger raised.

Tsukimori looks confused, "Uh..."

"What, don't tell me you never did a pinky promise before?"

"No."

Hino sighs with a shake of her head, "Poor little guy, you'll be hopeless without me in Europe."

"We'll see. Now what do I do?"

"I'll say a promise that both of us will have to keep and you wrap your pinky finger around mine. Okay?"

"And what would that promise be?"

"For you, that you'll send letters to me about what you've been doing in Europe, anything at all. It could be about riding a gondola, watching your parent's concert of meeting a new friend," Tsukimori started to chuckle but Hino mock punched his arm to shut him up, "That's your promise. And for mine - "

"I'll say your promise."

"No you don't. That's not part of the rules."

"You said my promise so I'll have to say yours. It's only fair."

Hino huffed, "Fine."

Tsukimori thought for a second, "Okay, your promise is... you'll wait for me."

"Uh, duh. Promise or no promise, I'd do that."

"Okay fine fine, a different one then. Okay... Your promise is that by the time I'm back in Japan, you'll reply to every single letter I send you _and _you'll have to improve your skills in violin."

"WHAT?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes." Tsukimori smirked.

"No. Way."

"You said pinky promise! This kind of thing is serious! You should promise me!"

"Sending letters to you is a piece of cake for me. B-but promising I'll be better at playing the violin in only two years or less is not really an accurate kind of thing. It takes longer than that!"

"But by that time, since you do have potential, you'll be as good as me - okay, maybe slightly." Tsukimori muffled a laugh, Hino slapped his arm.

"Showoff, just because you're some prodigy."

"Hey, it isn't always easy being one." Tsukimori's tone was serious and so Hino gave up arguing with him. She wrapped her pinky on his, "Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear."

* * *

Hey guys! So this is the first chapter! I'm so excited to hear your opinions on it and I hope you guys will like it also. :-)

Okay, to clear up a few things here since I predict some of you will scold me for making Tsukimori a bit OOC here, he's more light and open because I'm sure Tsukimori wasn't naturally cold ever since he was born, right? He was only cold by the time that he was nearing teenage life and he felt that he was merely a shadow of his parents and that he could not outshine them, right? Well, you'll see that his personality in La Corda will be shown as the story progresses. He is and always will be - after all - the Tsukimori Len that we all know. It's just that in this chapter, we'll get a glimpse of who he was - at least in my opinion - before all the cold and ice prince attitude that he has when he started highschool.

Although I do adore the old Tsukimori a lil' bit, don't you? Being the ordinary kind of childhood friend any girl would have to suddenly becoming the coldest guy you will ever know. But at least he likes Yogurt. Hehehehe.

So, you could also see this as a prologue but it's just to show how the two met and how their friendship blossomed and we will continue to see some more of this in the next chapters.

Don't worry, Tsukimori will be back in Japan faster than you can say 'update!'

Okay maybe not but I'll try to update as soon as I can! ;-) Thanks guys! Please oh please oh please leave a review !


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Awww my goodness, the reaction from the first chapter was just... whoa! Thanks guys so much for the reviews !

Just a little recap, in the last chapter, Hino and Tsukimori were both 5 years old in kindergarden so 5 years later meant that they were 10 years old. And when you get to highschool, you're usually 15 years old by then, right? So that means that it's another 5 years after Tsukimori comes back to Japan. Not 2 years.

Everything else will be explained in the upcoming chapters. ;-)

* * *

"Mama, I'm home!" Hino enters her home after school. Hino's mother emerges from the kitchen, "Hello Hino dear, you've got a letter on the dining table." Her mother smirked. Hino smiles widely, "Wow really? He finally sent me one? Yay!" Hino ran into the dining room and saw a manila envelope with her address and name written on it from 'Tsukimori Len.'

It's been a week since he fled to Europe and he promised to write her a letter once he arrived there. And now, his letter has reached Hino. Hino got the letter, carefully opened it and read it softly to herself.

_Dear Hino,_

_I've just arrived in Venice and the minute I got to our hotel, I got paper and pen and wrote this letter for you._

_It's amazing here! The rich culture, it's beautiful buildings and you could clearly see the sunset from the balcony here. Their food is really tasty too although I'm not a fan of sweets, their hot chocolate is also delicious. I know you'd like it since you love sweet stuff, huh?_

_ I'm actually excited to rehearse here with my parents since they invited me to perform in their concert two weeks from now. But I'm more nervous to start school here, I'm attending a private school and I'm required to learn German and Latin and other subjects here with different people. _

_Honestly, I wish you were here with me. _

_I wish I could share all of this with you because it's no fun being alone. Better yet, I'd rather go there and have some yogurt while you eat your favorite ice cream. I'd like that a thousand times more than being alone here in beautiful Venice._

_But as long as I'm here, I'll continue to write to you and you better reply, okay? I'll be waiting._

_You'll be waiting as well, won't you?_

_P.S. Hino, I actually estimated wrong. I'm gonna be back in five years. Not two, so I'm sorry. But you said you could wait longer, right? I'm sorry._

_Sincerely, Tsukimori.  
_

Hino sighed as she folded the paper back in it's envelope. _'I knew that, silly. Five years...seems so far away.'_ Hino stood up and got paper and started to write a letter in reply to Tsukimori's.

_Dear Tsukimori,_

_Hey, I just read your letter and Venice does sound good. Of course it's amazing out there, it's Europe for crying out loud. Though I'm happy that you're able to experience all that, enjoy each minute of it, enjoy it while it lasts because when you come back here... I'll bet you'll miss it a lot, ahahahaha. :-p_

_You're going to perform with your parents? That's AH-MAZING! Aw, I'm so happy for you. I'll bet you'll do great out there and you'll be a star! :-D_

_Hey, don't be nervous. You'll meet new friends there and that's always a good thing. You have a friend here in Japan so you should have friends there in Venice. Learning German, huh? That'd be great, teach me some when you come back alright? I might have it here in class. :-p _

_Always remember, you're not the only one who's kind of sad about this. I miss you too._

_Maybe I'll have some home-made hot chocolate while I wait for you, five years from now._

_Sincerely, Hino._

_P.S. Would you happen to send some pictures as well? I'll send some to you too. ;-)_

Hino chuckled to herself as she folded her letter neatly and got an envelope to place it in, "Mama! Do you have a stamp somewhere? I need to send something to the post office!"

* * *

_2 years later;_

_Dear Hino,_

_Today, I went to the theatre to rehearse yet another concert with my parents. I haven't been performing because of my studies and it doesn't seem that worthwhile. It's more like a duty to me. I find myself playing the violin but the truth is... the feeling's not the same as it was before. I try really hard but I'm not satisfied. It irritates me._

_Sorry that my letters have been getting shorter and shorter, it's just that I don't have enough time anymore. If it makes you feel better, you don't have to reply to this useless letter._

_Take care,_

_Tsukimori._

Another letter from Tsukimori. He and Hino have been exchanging letters for two years now, mostly at least ten letters a month. But something about his letters have been bothering Hino.

_'Why do you write like that now, Tsukimori-kun?' _Hino frowns as she places the letter on top of a pile with his other letters. Frankly, they have been getting shorter and shorter to the point that they don't seem like letters - just notes of his everyday life. _'Have you changed? What's wrong then? Why won't you tell me?'_

Hino sighs and writes on an oslo paper but nothing comes out of her head. Her hand only stops until 'dear Tsukimori.'

She remembers a phrase from his previous letter, '_If it makes you feel better, you don't have to reply to this useless letter._'

"How dare he says that! What does he think of me? That I don't treasure his letters? That jerk!" Hino throws her pencil and leans her head on her hands. "Don't talk like that, Tsukimori. That isn't you." She sobs, she hates it when her angry becomes crying. Venting. Her emotions take over her and she ends up with tears.

She starts writing in frustration;

_Tsukimori,_

_First off, I'm glad you're able to get into another concert with your parents. I saw you on t.v. once and you sounded great. But now, to the real point of this letter -_

_I am very, very, VERY upset that you wrote that way. Is that really you who sent this piece of paper to me or was it just some random guy who's miserable and isn't a prodigy such as yourself, because believe me, I highly doubt this is you. _

_I don't care if your letters are getting shorter or maybe just the size of a mouse but I actually treasure your letters and I admit - I get excited over receiving each and every one of your letters. So don't you dare think they're useless, cause they are NOT. OKAY?_

_Happy now? You got me really mad. Don't give me that next time._

_And if it makes YOU happy, I won't be replying for awhile. I have better things to do than read your unreasonable ranting. It's not even true._

_H._

_

* * *

_The next day,Hino rushed to the kitchen to get some ice cream to cool herself down. It was what she usually did when she was in a bad mood.

But her mother noticed her unpleasant mood and approached her, "Is something the matter? There's no ice cream tonight, Hino. You finished them all up."

"Darn it." She growled. "Stupid, stupid Tsukimori."

Hino's mother led her to sit down on the sofa and she faced her daughter, "Want to talk about it?"

Hino took a deep breath, "It's Tsukimori."

"I know, what about him dear?"

"He's...changed."

Hino's mother's eyes widened, "How, Hino?"

Hino pursed her lips in a tight line before speaking, "He's been more distant than before and he doesn't share that much to me. He usually opens up, there's no secrets between us but now I feel as if... I don't know him anymore."

"I'm scared at the thought that he's so sick and tired of writing to me and that it's going to take three more years for him to come back and when he does... he'll be a totally different person. It scares me, mama. That he won't be the same guy who comes over at our place just to steal our yogurt, you know?" She giggles from recalling that memory but turns serious after, "I'm most especially scared if he treats me differently. He could treat anyone else anything he wants just... not me. I want him to still see me as his best friend the way I see him."

Her mother runs a hand through her soft hair to comfort her, "But Hino, don't you understand? You're the only one who could ever know him as much as he knows himself - maybe even more. I wouldn't be surprised if you understood him more than his parents."

"What does that have to do with him, mother?"

"It just means that, it's impossible for him to change the way he looks at you. You're such an amazing and loyal friend to him, how can he ever look at you differently when you have treated him with so much love? He's probably just in a bad mood and you shouldn't judge him for that. You should do your part as his friend to comfort him and tell him that it's all going to be alright. Okay?"

Hino twisted uneasily on her seat, "It...might be too late for that."

"Why?"

"Because I already sent my letter to him and ... it was probably a little too harsh." She bit her lip.

"Ah, Hino. You should think before you do something! Now look what you've done!"

"But mama! You said he'll forgive me anyway!"

"Ah, dear, you'll just have to wait and see. But don't worry," Her mother kissed her forehead, "Everything's going to turn out just fine."

_

* * *

_

Hino woke up early on a Saturday morning from the sound of her phone ringing. She awkwardly sat up and reached for her phone but accidentally dropped it off the side table, "Oh!"

She picked it up without looking at the caller I.D. and answered, "Hello?"

"Hino," Tsukimori muttered her name at the other end of the line, Hino instantly woke up and gasped.

"Tsukimori?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Oh my god! You - " Hino stopped mid-sentence when she remember his previous letter which was from a week ago. "_You._" The tone of her voice changed from light to bitter, her eyes giving a little glare.

"Hino, I'm so sorry. I..." Tsukimori sighed. "I was wrong and you were right. That wasn't me that wrote that letter to you, I was in a bad mood and rehearsals were such a drag - "

"But that doesn't mean you had to throw your anger out on me. I was still hurt by your words, for over a week if I may add."

There was a long silence a minute later and Tsukimori was the first to break it. "I didn't like it either, I didn't like the idea of not receiving your letters as well. You didn't deserve that and I promise not to do it again, please Hino. You could do anything but that to me. Just not _that._" His voice cracked on the last word and it caused Hino to muffle a little sob.

"It's been - so hard without you here. And to hear that from you...felt like you slapped me straight on the face." Hino let out one tear and exhaled deeply, trying to calm down. She suddenly remembered what her mother told her, "But, I know how hard it's been on you. I feel that pressure too, the way you just absorb all of the negative vibes and it pulls you down. It sucks. And I want you to know, you're not alone. I'm still here and you're still my best friend, no matter what. I forgive you and I'm sorry about my reply to you. I was in a bad mood too."

She waited for his reaction when she heard him sigh loudly, this confused her. "T-tsukimori?"

"It's nothing, I'm so...relieved."

Hino laughed, "You better be! It's so hard to stay mad at you."

"Oh, that's...nice to know."

"You're more quiet than I expected. Is this because of puberty?"

"_Hino._" She could almost imagine his blush coming from his lovely cheeks.

"Aww, don't blush silly boy. It was a joke."

He sighed, "I better go now. It's pretty late up here."

"Well, you called at a very early time. It's... 4 a.m."

"Good morning then, Hino. Take care."

"Good night, Tsukimori. Sweet dreams."

"Hino - wait."

"What?"

"You'll still write back to me, right? It was our pinky swear."

This makes Hino smile widely, "Of course I will. That pinky swear is sacred, now go to sleep."

"Bye."

* * *

And that's chapter two. Ahahaha, another sneak peek into their pre-teen years. Awww, they're so cute but Tsukimori's temper is just starting. He'll get grumpier and grumpier each chapter, I'll tell you that.

But for now, let's enjoy his blushing moments and a little bit more of his sweetness. :')

Please leave a review and I'll promise to reply to each one. Thanks guys !

P.S. In the next chapter, we'll finally be going into their highschool life where the story really begins, so stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Aww thanks so much for your sweet and awesome reviews for the last two chapters~ The love for these two have just begun and so has their story. We'll finally be able to fast forward to the beginning of their highschool year. Where they finally meet again. :D

Please note that this will be in Hino's POV. ;-)

I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the future ones, if ever you guys have any concerns or whatsoever just tell me. k?

Anyways, disclaimers are always included. I do not own the genius work of Kure Yuki and no, I do not own Tsukimori Len as well or Etou Kiriya. I 'm just fooling around here. ;-)

Enjoy!~

* * *

A new day. A new year. It's a whole new start for me.

And yet, I get myself into trouble by waking up late for school...again. Cause this time, my alarm clock didn't work and why? Because I forgot to put batteries the whole summer.

"Hino! Get ready! for school!" I heard my mom call out for me while I was still putting shampoo in my hair.

"Mama, I'll be right there!" I shout back to her as I quickly apply soap to different parts of my body and rinse it all off with water as fast as I can. I dry myself with a towel, one around my body and one wrapped around my hair. I brush my teeth quickly as well, cleaning every inch of my teeth and finally proceeded to putting on my new school uniform. My cream colored blazer, skirt and light indigo tie which is the uniform for the music department in Seiso Academy.

When I enrolled in Seiso, my first choice was to focus on different subjects which the general ed department had but without learning about music. But since I needed to learn more about the violin and classical music was something I'd love to learn, I decided to enroll in the music department. I was just so excited about it.

I bet Tsukimori would join the music department as well. Having the same classes with him like before, hopefully we would be seatmates so that I could -

"Hino!" My mom snaps me out from my daydream and I immediately go back to what I was supposed to do.

"Coming!"

I manage to multi-task combing my hair, dressing up and back to styling my hair again. When I'm finally done - with only ten more minutes til class starts - I rush downstairs to grab my lunch, my violin case and kiss my mom on the cheek before heading outside. "Bye mama!"

Apparently, we live on a place which is sort of like a hill, and it just makes it harder for me to run towards the school especially if the floor is slanted upward. My violin felt like it weighed more than it should. I push my legs farther and farther until I am only a few more blocks from the school gate. I hear the bells ring and I'm running once again. My breathing is uneven and my lungs just want to rip apart. I finally reach the gate and walk slowly as my legs could allow me while other students enter school grounds looking as if they weren't late as well. I see unfamiliar faces and some who I do recognize from the town, my neighbors and some old friends who I barely talk to.

_'Which reminds me, Tsukimori should be back here by now.'_ I thought. I feel a little disappointed that I don't see him today, I guess he'll

be arriving a little late for school. He is a musician anyway, with his concert tours and all that at the early age of sixteen. I sighed, he

was such a lucky guy and he deserved it. _'No worries,'_ I tell myself, _'He'll be back, he promised he'd be.'_

"Hino Kahokooo!" I heard a high-pitched voice call my name from behind me. I turn to see who it is and two girls approach me, I roll my eyes.

"Mio, Nao, really. Do you have to make such noise on the first day of school?"

"Eh, don't blame me. Mio did that, I just came to watch how you'd react." Nao chuckled darkly and nudged my rib gently. "Cheer up, classmate. It's just the first day of school and you're all grumpy."

"Yeah, loosen a little would you, Hino-chan?" Mio giggled and smiled widely at me. I grinned and hugged both of them.

"Missed you guys. Seems like summer was just a week or two."

"Yeah right," Nao smirked. "You would usually say that 'oh, summer's such a drag. Tsukimori-kun's arrival seems so far away! Oh, how will I ever survive?'" Nao did a terrible impersonation of me. Not to mention the words she just said, so not what I told her.

"Excuse me! I so did not say those words! You're making it up!"

"Am I, Mio?"

"Of course not, Nao. I heard those exact words from Hino's lips." The both of them grinned mischievously.

I rolled my eyes, "Nonsense. You guys sound as if you miss him more than I do."

"Oh, no. No, no, no." Mio shook her head with a face of denial. "We aren't even close to the way you miss him, my friend. You miss _hiiim_, you miss his _smiiiile_, and you still shed a tear, everyone can see it well, and even though it's different now, he's still here somehow. Your heart won't let him go and you need him to know, you miss hiiim, shalalalala, you miss hiiim."

I frowned at her attempt at humor, "You so did not need to put it into a song."

"But you miss him anyway."

I sighed, "That, I do."

Mio squealed in delight and caused a few stares to look her way, "Ah, the beginning of love!"

I shot her a look and she immediately shut up, "Can we just please get to class now? Pleaseee."

"Alright, alright. You look very impressive with the uniform if I may add. I'm so jealous of you! I wish I knew how to play an instrument too! Not to mention most of the hot guys are from that department!" Mio pouted as she toyed with the ribbon of my uniform.

I pulled away from her and straightened my blouse, "Gee thanks Mio. See you after school, k? Usual karaoke time?"

"Yep!" They both agreed and we separated ways to our classes while I tried to find my way around the school. Unfortunately, I think I'm not even going anywhere.

"This sucks! I'm late enough already as it is!" I groan and let my head hang backwards til it would disconnect from my neck. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I don't bother changing my current position. "What?"

"Are you also from the music department?" says a young guy green hair with a wide smile on his face. I nod, "Yes, I am. If you would be kind to help me, I'm kind of lost of where to go. You see, I'm a first year student and I'm not quite familiar yet."

"Oh, sure thing. I'm a second year and I know this school like the back of my hand." He grinned and raised his eyebrows with enthusiasm that cheered me up a little.

"Thanks, do you know where the classroom I-A is?"

"Oh, sure. Let me lead the way." And he started to walk the other direction when another young boy with long purple hair that was cropped until his shoulders stopped him.

"Hihara, you do know that the first years' classroom is the other way?" The purple-haired boy chuckled and turned to smile at me. "Why hello there, I'm Yunoki Azuma, second year in the music department. Nice to meet you...?" His voice trailed off since he was waiting for me to introduce myself.

"Ah - Hino Kahoko. I - I'm a first year here. Nice to meet you, Yunoki-sempai."

"Ahahaha, you're very cute." He chuckled again and his smile widened. I was surprised by his comment and blushed in response. "Come, we'll help you find your way."

"T - thank you."

* * *

I finally found the way to my classroom thanks to Hihara and Yunoki-sempai. They headed to their own classroom in the upper floor and wished me luck. _'At least I made some new friends but now I'm late!'_

I entered the room quietly while everyone was already in their seats with only two empty seats in the classroom. So I wasn't the only one late.

My new sensei, the old man who looked a little bald, noticed me the second I stepped foot inside and raised his eyebrow, "You must be Hino-san since you're the only one missing in this class, am I right?"

"Yes, sensei. I am so sorry for being tardy." I bowed down to apologize and swallowed nervously. I heard a few chuckles from some of my new classmates, gee what a warm welcome.

Sensei waved his hand and shook his head, "No matter, I'll excuse you for today since it's only the first day of class. But I expect more from you since you are a new student, you must adjust quickly to the system of this school. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sensei."

"Take your seat."

I walked to my chair and sat down quietly, ignoring the stares that were on my back. I kept my eyes on the blackboard but my fingers were playing with a strand of my hair since my nerves were getting taking over me. My eyes wandered around the classroom and I noticed a lot of instruments that were hanging from the walls. Guitars, violins, Cellos and even a piano at the very back of the room. There were posters with different music notes written on it and other tips on how to play an instrument. I peeked at some of my new classmates from the corner of my eye without them noticing me. Some were deeply engrossed with the lesson sensei was lecturing, others looked a little sleepy and some were doodling on paper.

The sound of the door opening made me jump a little when the only missing student entered the classroom. Sensei narrowed his eyes at his other tardy student, "Well, well if it isn't another terribly late student. What is your excuse, young man?" My other classmates turned their heads to see who it was and some eyes widened. I followed their gaze and my eyes widened as well.

It took me a few minutes to recognize who the young handsome man was, his blue hair, those golden eyes and the usual blank expression on his face. Tsukimori-kun is back.

"I apologize, my flight was delayed and so I arrived a little late as well, sensei. It won't happen again." He bowed down towards sensei and turned to take his seat, his eyes meeting mine and he stopped momentarily when he saw me. His lips slightly parted and he whispered my name, "Hino."

"Hi." It felt like the first day of kindergarden all over again.

He took his seat and faced front without another word. It felt a little awkward that he wasn't talking to me as I expected him to especially since it's been so long since we saw each other. So I tried some small talk with him, "So, you never mentioned how your last concert was."

He didn't reply this time but instead got a notebook and started to write on it, I looked around me and everyone was copying on their notebook what was written on the board.

"Hino-san, do you have a problem with the notes I had just written?" Sensei crossed his arms as he noticed my lack of paying attention. I immediately grabbed my notebook and started to scribble. Sensei went back to his desk and I sighed in relief. I sneaked another peek at Tsukimori and he had barely said a word.

I ripped out a page from my notebook and wrote, _'Tsukimori, say something will you? Anything to get distract me from class. You haven't sent letters to me in awhile.'_ And I tossed it unto his desk, right in the middle of his notebook. I giggled a little when his head leaned backward when he noticed my note and I got back to copying notes so that he wouldn't see me peeking.

I heard him sigh and saw that he placed my note in his pocket and got back to writing. He shook his head.

_'What. Did. He. Just. Do.' _I could feel my face crumple into a scowl. _'He completely ignored me.' _I got so upset that I decided to ignore him as well and finished my notes. As class droned on and on, I couldn't help but feel a little confused and angry at the same time.

Why is Tsukimori acting like such a snob after we finally get to see each other? We're classmates even! Seatmates! And he'd give me the cold shoulder as if I was a total stranger?

The class bell began to ring and we were dismissed. I instantly grabbed my books and dumped them inside my backpack, hurrying to get out of this hellhole. I was just so upset! How dare he! And I was so excited too! I got up from my seat and quickly walked out of the classroom. I got out of the music department building together with other students heading home.

"Hino-chaaan! Karaoke later?" I heard Mio keeping up pace as my feet half-walked, half-ran out of the school grounds. I exhaled heavily, "Sorry Mio, not today. Apparently my day is completely ruined thanks to somebody."

"Oh - well could you slow down a bit?" She grabbed both of my arms and I had to stop on my tracks. Mio looked worried for me and she sighed, "I'm sorry about what happened but could you at least explain?"

"It's hard to explain, I don't even know why he would act like that in the first place." There it is again, my anger turning into venting. Darn it.

"Hey, if that jerk made you cry. I swear - I will give him a piece of my mind - "

"No, no. Don't. I was afraid of this. He's been acting like this since a year ago and it's been really worrying me. You don't have to be involved." My lower lip started to shake and I bit it to make it stop. Mio rubbed my arm to comfort me and she gave me a little hug, "Okay then but if he ruins your day one more time, he's left me no choice. To think you guys just met again."

I sniffed and wiped some of my tears, "I know."

Nao patted my shoulder, "It'll be alright. You're his best friend, it must have been some misunderstanding. It'll turn out alright."

I nodded, "I know, I know. It'll be okay, thanks you guys."

"No problem." They both smiled at me and they walked me outside the school gates where we separated ways to go home. The sky was turning orange as the sun began to set and I was only a few more blocks away from my place when I noticed a black car in front of my house. _'What the...?'_

I began to run and then finally stopped when I noticed Tsukimori - still in his uniform - leaning on his car, "What. Are. You. Doing. Here?"

His head turned towards me and the blank mask was back on, he felt like a total stranger to me. "My mother invited you to have dinner at our place. I'm here to pick you up."

"And who said I was going?" I put my hands on my hips to tell him he was really pushing it.

He simply shrugged, "I was just told to come here to get you. My mother really wants to see you."

"But do _you?_" I asked him and his face stayed composed.

He shook his head, "That doesn't matter. Now it's your choice if you want to come or not."

"But I'm not dressed."

"Mother wouldn't mind." He pointed out since he, too, was still in his uniform.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down, "Fine, wait a minute for me to get ready. I'll just tell my mom."

He absentmindedly nodded for me to proceed. I turned on my heel to put my school bag and violin in my room and told mother that I was going to have some dinner with the Tsukimori family. I went back outside to enter his car and he got in the back seat beside me. I crossed my arms in front of me and let my gaze stare out the window.

"You really are different, Tsukimori."

"Why do you think so?" He asks and this confuses me more.

I turn back to scowl at him, "You know, you're really turning very emo right now and it's very disturbing."

He frowned at me, "Emo? What reason put you to think that I'm turning 'emo?'"

"You snobbed me this morning and totally ignored me during class_. _You're not acting like yourself."

"I feel like myself." His tone was sure but I knew he was lying. He was beyond himself at this point.

"No, you do not. Is there some kind of anger management or misunderstanding that I should know?"

"I just got here and you already think I have a problem?" He scoffed and scowled at the same time. He was annoyed right now but so was I.

"Oh, buddy, I'm sure you do. It's written all over your face."

"If all you're going to do is tick me off then I could drive you back home."

"I'm only coming because it would be rude to refuse your mother's offer. After all, she's the only one who's excited to see me ever since she arrived here."

"What makes you think_ I _don't?" He argued and he suddenly became quiet. The expression on his face looked embarrassed...as if he didn't want me to know that. We both stopped arguing after that and stayed silent throughout the entire trip to his house. But I couldn't help but feel that I should hug him or comfort him somehow?

Why, Tsukimori? Why are you being so distant to me? Is there something I must know?

* * *

That, my friends, is the end of chapter 3. Your questions will be answered in the next chapter, at least... a few of it. :D

Please leave a review ! Sorry that my update is a little late, my internet got cut out because of some darn disconnection thingy. We were a little late at paying the telephone bills, hehehe. But now I'm back and ready for more!

You know I love a review. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I am so so sorry for the long delay. This fanfic was in a temporary hiatus since I'm very busy with my summer activities and unfortunately, my internet got cut off so that only made the delay longer. Again, I am so so so sorry for the long wait and I appreciate all your patience. Really, I do. I just hope you're all still with me though, are you? :(

There might be times when my updates will be really long and my only explanation for that is either my internet has not gone up or I am very very busy with whatever else I have. I'm really sorry if I'm testing your patience but I really don't mean to make you guys wait so much. :( I do assure you guys however that this is no longer on hiatus but still, waiting can't be avoided so please just keep up with me. I promise to post really good chapters and long ones if I have enough time.

To make it up to you, here's a chapter that I know all of you will love. If you guys don't like it anyway, I'm sorry. :(

Thanks for all the reviews by the way! Sorry if I'm not able to every single one but you all know that I read them and I appreciate them very much. :)

Here's chapter four of Destinies Intertwined.

* * *

As we enter the gate of the Tsukimori mansion, I suddenly feel nervous as the car stops to park and Tsukimori gets out of the car ahead of me. I frown at myself, why would I feel uneasy when Tsukimori's family has been like a second family to me? I should be thrilled, excited and happy to see them, not nervous, weird and all stiff.

_'It's all his fault.' _I scowl at Tsukimori's back as he approaches the front door, still ignoring me. I walk up behind him slowly and watches as he opens the door, he turns to me with a bored look on his face, "Ladies first." His voice undeniably dull.

I wrinkle my nose and raise my chin up arrogantly, "Thank you." I walk in and freeze as I see Hamai Misa right in front of me.

Hamai Misa smiles sweetly at me and opens her arms toward me and I started to feel like the prodigal son, "Ah, Hino-san! It's been far too long."

I smile awkwardly and walk towards her to give her a friendly hug, "Yes it has, Hamai Misa. We've missed you terribly and I'm sorry my mother can't come."

"Oh, it's no problem. My husband is on a business tour as well and couldn't make it. Although it would've been nice to see your mother again, there's always next time." She giggles and gestures towards me, "My, my. You've grown to be quite a pretty young lady - beautiful I mean. Smart even."

I blush involuntarily and laugh nervously, "Thank you but I'm not so sure about the smart part." I shrug casually and I feel Tsukimori let out a small chuckle. I turn to him and raise my eyebrow, "Why, do you agree?"

His blank mask is back on and he shrugs as if he's done nothing, "Doesn't really matter, you're the same old Hino I know." Amidst the look on his face, he sounded a little amused.

"Well I'm happy I amuse you then." I turn back to Hamai Misa and see that she looks a little amused as well with the conversation I just had with her son.

"I'm sure I've kept you two hungry enough, let's all have dinner shall we?"

* * *

As we all eat our dinner, Hamai Misa starts to begin conversation with us again. Only this time, she turns to Tsukimori. "So, Tsukimori dear, have you seen your new highschool yet? I heard you're in the music department and better - you're classmates with Hino-san!"

I swallow the food I've chewed a little stiffly and I drink water to drown it down my throat. I slowly glance at Tsukimori and noticed a little frown on his face, _'Oh, what's he gonna say this time? That he had a great day and he was happy to see me? I don't think so.'_

Tsukimori swallows his food and takes a sip of tea before speaking, "Yes I have seen it. The first day of school was rather...interesting."

I scowl down at my food, _'Interesting? Oh come _on._' _

He gazes at me momentarily and turns back to his mother, "Seiso is a well handled academy and I'm sure I'll learn a lot there. Their music department seems very promising, I can't say much since I've only been there for awhile but I'm sure it'll be a good year for me. Although they could teach their students good manners, what with all the gawking and stares they gave me when I arrived."

I try to muffle my laughter but ended up choking on my drink, both Tsukimori and Hamai Misa stare at me. "Sorry, choked a bit. Continue."

Tsukimori shoots me a look - I pretend to ignore him - and continues his story, "...having Hino-san as my classmate again was quite expected." His mouth twitched what seemed like a smile but I wasn't so sure since it returned back to a hard line. I felt a little down that I haven't seen his smile yet.

"Why do you think so?" I murmured while I played with my food with my fork._  
_

"Well, I know you enough to know that we would eventually be classmates again. I think it's a great choice that you chose the music department."

"Yeah." I muttered absentmindedly but when I realized that he had actually said something nice about me for the first time since he arrived, I looked up to see a small smile on his lips. I was speechless. "Hey, you smiled." I said out of nowhere.

Then his smile faded and he raised his eyebrows before shaking his head and looking away. My smile widens, at least he did smile.

Hamai Misa then clears her throat, "Well, since we are all satisfied of our dinner, I think it's time we heard a little music. Hino-san, I heard you've been practicing the violin pretty well and I'd love to hear you play."

"I forgot my violin at home." I blushed.

"It's no problem, you could borrow Len's." She looked at Tsukimori expectantly and he sighed. "Alright."

"Great, then let's get going." She smiled and ordered the maid to clean up the table before leading us into their music room. I've seen their music room several years before, it was a huge room with a grand piano inside, two shelves of music compositions and pieces of different composers and a few of their own works, and violins owned by their grandparents displayed in a glass case. In our elementary years, aside from hanging out in my room at my place, we'd go to the Tsukimori's music room to practice a few pieces. Most of the time, I'd watch Tsukimori play one of his best performances during his rehearsals and sometimes, he'd urge me to play a duet with him. Of course this didn't always happen since I wasn't quite so skilled yet.

He was so cheerful and carefree back then but now...he feels so silent and distant to me. And what's worse is I don't even know why.

Even now as I secretly watch Tsukimori gaze thoughtfully out the window, I try to see the young fourteen-year-old boy who would often show up with a small, shy smile as he enters the classroom and the second he meets my eyes, his smile widens and turns into a cute, boyish grin.

Unfortunately, I can't seem to see that boy in him now.

"Hino," Hamai Misa wakes me up from my thoughts and taps my shoulder gently, "Would you like to play now? You seemed a little deep in thought back there."

I then turned a deep shade of red, thank goodness she couldn't read my mind or else it'd be quite embarrassing if she knew that I was thinking about her son. "Oh, I'm fine. I'll get ready now." I returned the music sheets and turned to Tsukimori, "Er, the violin? May I please borrow it?"

He got his violin from it's case and handed it to me, "Careful." He seemed to be teasing me.

I rolled my eyes, "I will be. Now, what would you want me to play?"

Tsukimori slightly opened his lips to speak but Hamai Misa interrupted, "Why don't you two play a duet, like you used to do?"

"WHAT?" The both of us said in unison. _'Oh, please no.'_ I bit my lip anxiously since we both knew that I was bad at playing duets with Tsukimori. We exchanged glances and turned back to Hamai Misa. "Uhm, er - do you really think it'd be okay, Hamai Misa? I mean - "

"Of course, I do. I admit, I haven't heard you two perform together but I think now is the right time."

I blush even more, I really, really don't want to ruin the performance again. I've done so several times before. _'Well, you could always try. You know you're much, much better now than before so why not find out for yourself?'_

"Well, Hino-san? Are you up for it?"

I nodded hesitantly, "I guess I could try." I glanced up at him and he nodded as well. "I don't seem to have a choice anyway."

Ignoring his little remark, I readied the violin once again and I waited for him to prepare as well. He gave me a look before we both began at the same time.

Pachelbel's Canon. One of my favorites indeed. The piece is just so lively and has such a pleasant tone to it that I could play this piece all day if I could. This is also one of the pieces that I played together with Tsukimori when we were younger. His sensei told him to practice playing this piece as a duet but with no one there except me, he chose me to play with him instead. I ended up ruining the entire thing since my level was far too amateur back then.

But now, with my playing improved, I'm happy to be able to play in harmony to his violin. _'Ah, the feeling of victory. So sweet.'_

I open my eyes just to sneak a peek at Tsukimori and see him gazing at me as well, I turn tomato red._ 'He looked!'_

_- scrreeek!_

My fingers slipped and I swung my arm the wrong way causing the string to play a horrible screeching sound. Ugh, here I go again. I close my eyes shut and bit down on my lip. _'Stupid. stupid, stupid.'_

"It's okay, Hino dear. Things like these happen and it's not our fault." Hamai Misa patted my shoulder gently and offered a genuine smile, "I'm sorry I messed up." I murmured, frowning. I looked up and saw Tsukimori walking towards me with a hand stretched out towards me. Is he trying to comfort me...?

"My violin - can I have it back?" He muttered, his hand still stretched out. Hamai Misa shoved his hand away furiously with a frown on her face, "Len! How dare you! The least you could do is to cheer Hino up but you act so selfishly."

His eyes widen by an inch and he sighs, "You're right, that was wrong." He clears his throat and speaks again, "May I please have my violin back?"

_'Is he trying to be funny?'_

I scowl and roll my eyes, shoving his violin at him. "There you go. Thanks for trying anyway, excuse me Hamai Misa." I pull away from her embrace and bump my shoulder accidentally against Tsukimori's as I walk away. I walk out the music room hearing Hamai Misa say, "I'm disappointed in you, Len."

So am I, Tsukimori. So am I.

* * *

_Hino Residence;_

I slam the door open and I see my mother stare at me with shock written all over her face, her hands hanging in mid air as she cleaned up the dining table. "Hino, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I mutter and sigh. "I'll be in my room." I add and walk away before the waterworks start. I'd always end up crying after I get infuriated or upset at anything and I hated it so much. It made me feel so vulnerable.

With my bedroom door closed and locked, I land on my bed and let my emotions take over me. I never knew I'd feel this disappointed, I had such high hopes but it was crushed and thrown on the floor. I thought it would all be a happy ending, you know?

But I guess things change and...people change.

* * *

Sorry for the lame chapter. :(

I am so so sorry again for the long wait, gosh I owe you guys so much! Anyways, I'll make sure to update once I get my internet up and running. My internet - as of now - is still cut off and so my next update will take awhile. :(

But please leave a review and I'll try to find a way to upload the next chapter as soon as possible. I hope that you all still stay with me. :(

But anyways, thanks for all your love and support, not only for this reviewing and all the story alerts but for simply reading my fanfics, til next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Aha, an update! What an accomplishment! Ahahahaha!

Well anyways I promised to update soon and I guess this time I updated faster. Hehehehe, I always try my best to satisfy my readers with fast updates, when I can do so at least. :)

Now, to make things faster, I present to you chapter 5. :D

* * *

The next day;

_"So crazy in this love we call love, and now that we got it, we just can't give up, I'm reaching out for ya, got me out here in the water and I..."_

I sang while I enjoyed the sweet smell of the morning breeze and walked all the way to school. I was able to wake up really early today so I took my time by putting on some Bieber fever and enjoyed the last remaining minutes of the cold air before I would spend five hours of stress in school. There was barely any traffic in the streets and the feel of the wind blowing my hair was always my favorite part of the morning. That is, if I woke up at exactly 5:00 in the morning and took only 10 minutes to take a bath and dress up for school. And unfortunately, this doesn't happen everyday but when it does, I do my best to enjoy the most of it. Plus, walking is a good exercise to keep yourself fit.

_"I'm overboard, and I need your love, pull me up - pull me up - I can't swim on my own, it's too much - It's too much - feels like I'm drowning without your love, so throw yourself out to me,_  
_ My life saver!"_

Although I am utterly in love with his music and his voice is like an angel's, I cannot imitate his voice or the girl's - whoever she was. Oh, right. Some girl named Jessica Jarrell. So when I try to reach the high note at the end of the chorus, I hear a piercing sound escape my lips and it was enough to attract the whole world to look my way. _'Oops.'_

I pulled off my earphones and bit my lip nervously, "Sorry, sorry." I merely whispered but they all eventually look away_. _But I still hear someone applaud behind me.

"That was some singing."

I turn around to see who it was and the young sempai who I met just yesterday had a lopsided grin on his face, I blushed in response. "Uhm, forgive me for that. I was caught up in the song."

"Bieber fever?"

"Somethin' like that." Again, my blush returned. "It's nice to see you again, sempai."

"Please, call me Hihara." He smiled. "Well, class is almost starting, I don't want to get on sensei's nerves again." He made a funny face and I giggled, "See you, Hino-san."

"S-see you." _'Wow, he remembered my name.'_ I felt my face flush and I shook my head to shake such thoughts away. Why would I be turning red just because of Hihara-sempai remembering my name? Hino Kahoko, you're insane.

Just when I felt someone at my side, a low, familiar voice startled me. "You'll be late again for class." Tsukimori warned me with his arms crossed on his chest.

"I noticed. I was just about to leave anyway." I fixed the strap of my bag on my shoulder and walked ahead of him. I heard him sigh.

Apparently he caught up with me effortlessly even though I was already walking as fast as I could, "I wouldn't have to remind you if you at least did yourself a favor and went to class earlier." He said quite arrogantly and with a small frown on his face.

"Excuse me but I don't recall you needing to remind me about anything and just so you know, I woke up quite early today."

"And yet you arrive late. Were you too caught up in your sing-a-long?"

I gasped, '_Oh, no. He didn't.' _"You heard me?" I came to a stop to turn and glare at him. How dare he interfere with my privacy!

"Hino, it's hardly my fault. You were heard everywhere. You noticed that, didn't you?" He raised his eyebrows and I knew he was right. Still, I rolled my eyes at him, foolish as it was.

"I still don't forgive you for last night." I frowned, my hands clenching into a fist then opening and closing.

"Hino, about that - "

"What happened back there?" I interrupted him then pursed my lips. _'Darn, he was going to say something.'_

"Back where?"

"Back in Venice. Did something bad happen to make you act this way? I barely even know who you are anymore. Even through your letters, you were a completely different person."

Tsukimori sighed and the features of his face softened, as if he had taken away a mask from his face. "Would you be available later this afternoon?"

"What for?" I frowned that he didn't answer my question. "Stop changing the subject."

"I will answer you." He said slowly, meaning it. "But I'd rather we spoke somewhere private. Perhaps...?"

"My place. We'll have yogurt and ice cream like before." I blurted out all of a sudden, my lips speaking on their own. I turned red afterward.

Surprisingly, Tsukimori smiled. "That's what I had in mind. Later then." And he walked ahead of me to enter the music department building. Now, I was blushing from seeing him smile and the fact that I was completely excited for later.

I terribly wanted class to end already.

* * *

So do I.

Okay, I'm so sorry that this chapter is really short but I will try to update the next chapter soon - a.k.a. Tsukimori confession time!

Please leave a review and tell me what you think. :)

By the way, the song is Overboard by Justin Bieber ft. Jessica Jarrell. I do not own that song.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hello guys! Sorry again for the long wait, until now I still don't have internet but I found a way to update. :) So enjoy this chapter !

* * *

I shifted a little uncomfortably against my seat as Tsukimori entered my room with a thoughtful look on his face. Actually, I couldn't even read his face to begin with.

"So...how's the yogurt?" I asked out of the blue, trying to break the awkward silence. It was hard to believe he was in my room again after so many years, it felt completely different. Not at all the same feeling I had when I was younger.

Tsukimori glanced sideways at me with his eyebrow arched then he relaxed again, "It tastes the same."

"It's the same flavor and brand." I replied.

"Mmm, I see." He murmured and took another spoonful of his yogurt, I nervously took a bite of my ice cream.

"What were you going to tell me...?"

Tsukimori sighed and I saw his jaw clench, "Give me a minute."

After another minute of complete silence, I spoke up again. "Look, if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to. I'd wait until you're ready, I'd...understand." I hesitated on the last word because I wasn't so sure if I would understand why he would hide something from me. If it were that bad, aren't I the kind of friend who'd be there for him, to comfort him when he needs it? I thought he trusted me enough to do so.

"I'm sorry, Hino. It's just really...complicated." His eyebrows pulled together, forming creases on his forehead. I suddenly wanted to hit myself, I made him feel uncomfortable.

"N-no, I'm the one who's supposed to be sorry. I'm not supposed to be forcing you, you know what? Just finish your yogurt, you want some more?" I said so quickly, the words came out in a mush. Tsukimori stared at me and he bit his lip, I noticed his shoulders shook a bit.

Ah, he was trying to keep from laughing. But I wasn't exactly in the mood for joking. "What's so funny?"

"You." He said as a matter-of-factly. I frowned at him.

"You seriously continue to confuse me everyday ever since you returned, you know that? It's not particularly funny. And I'm not trying to be."

"I know you aren't. It's just that...it's ridiculous how you seem so concerned about my little secret." For a second, I saw a mischievous sparkle in his eye. I swallowed nervously.

"I'm your friend, of course I'm concerned."

"Yes Hino, but not particularly in this subject. You're just hungry for information but you don't need to know anything about this one."

"And why _not?_" I pressed. I placed my spoon and ice cream on the table beside me and put my hands on my hips. "Why does everybody else get to know about this and_ I_ don't? Do you know how bad I feel right now? How bad of a friend I feel towards you? It's as if I didn't do my job right."

Tsukimori made a face, "_Job?_ Seriously Hino, you think being a friend is a job? I don't think being nosy is in the job description."

I blushed and bit my lip, "That came out wrong, I meant I feel like I haven't been a good of a friend to you while you were away. But now that you're back, I'm doing my best to make up for everything. Why is that so bad?"

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "There's nothing wrong with it, Hino. It's just that…this isn something I wouldn't want you to know. This is a burden I've carried for a long time and it will stay that way, I won't have you carrying this burden too. And plus, what you said isn't true. You've been a great friend to me, more than you will ever know." He paused dramatically and spoke up again. "You're wrong about one more thing, nobody knows about this. Not even my parents. It's that complicated, you see?"

"You really won't tell me?" I asked once more.

He hesitated, "I will just not tonight. One day, when I'm comfortable enough to tell you and when I think you're ready to know."

I sighed, "If you say so." Silence followed after.

"_Hino_." He said my name as if to warn me. I didn't look at him.

"What?"

"Don't feel bad, please."

"I'm…not."

"Yes, you are. I could see it in your eyes." And once he said that, I met his gaze and he stared straight at me without feeling self-conscious. I blushed and looked away.

"So?"

"Look, how 'bout this? I'll tell you something else." He stood up from his seat to sit beside me on my bed.

"What is it?" I muttered in an upset matter but I couldn't help but feel even a little bit curious.

"I'll only say this once so listen closely."

I nodded in return.

"Would you do me a favor and forget the way I acted for the last three days? Just please, forget it."

"Why –"

"Just do it. I…acted stupidly and I wouldn't have wanted you to remember that the day I came back here, I acted so rude and impolite towards you. I wanted to surprise you on that day but..." Tsukimori paused and sighed. I knew he wasn't going to explain but I let it go anyway. For now. "Please tell me you forgive me for acting that way and you'll forget about it."

It took me awhile to answer him but he waited patiently. He just stared at his own hands which he wiggled his fingers nervously. I held his right hand and intertwined my fingers with his, I meant to do this in a friendly gesture but something in my heart suddenly made me feel nervous as well.

"I forgive you, Tsukimori but know this, I can't easily forget something like that."

He frowned, "I was hoping you wouldn't say that." He squeezed my hand.

"No, no, no. I didn't mean that it was a bad thing, it's just that you're much older now and more mature. People change and there's nothing we can do about it but accept what they've become or else we'd just be distancing our self from them and that applies to the both of us too. You're different, that's true, but you've still got a lot of the Tsukimori I knew back then. He's just in there." I pointed to his chest, his heart.

Tsukimori smiled, "Well, I'm glad there's a lot of you still in there too. Come to think of it, you never changed."

I folded my arms on my chest, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." He shook his head and chuckled. I smacked his arm and stole his yogurt.

"No more yogurt for you, weirdo. Go back home."

"Hino."

I giggled and ran out of the room and skipped down the stairs all the way to the kitchen, I shook the yogurt on top of the trash bin to taunt Tsukimori in. "I'm going to throw it!"

His eyes narrowed but he was smirking. Just as I was about to spill the last remains of his yogurt, he grabbed for it, pulling my arm but I didn't let go. We were suddenly only inches away from each other, I could feel his breath on my cheek.

"Let go of the yogurt and no one gets hurt." He said in a very threatening tone but with the look on his face, he was just teasing me. I let go before I could suffocate.

"Gosh, you're one dirty player." I rolled my eyes and walked past him. I swear, I heard him chuckle.

"It's late, I better head home."

"You should. Take care." I patted his arm as he walked out the door. He turned around and I stood frozen, waiting for him to say something.

His eyes slowly softened and his lips formed a sincere smile, "Goodnight, Kahoko."

I felt the beat of my heart increase furiously and my breathing became uneven, "G-goodnight, Tsukimori."

He smiled once more before he turned and drove away. I closed the door and went back to the kitchen, mom was cooking dinner.

"Oh, did Tsukimori go home already? I was just about done with dinner."

"Mhm." I sighed happily as I sat down in the dining room. I leaned my head on my hand and stared blankly at the wall, seeing only Tsukimori and the look he had on his face less than a minute ago.

My mom got inside the room with our food and placed in in front of me, "Did something happen?"

"Yes…something nice."

I heard my mom giggle and she sat across my seat. "Well, would you like to share?"

I tried to think of words but they weren't enough to describe this day, instead I replied, "This is the happiest day of my life."

* * *

Yay! Another update! I hope you guys are still with me because I never intended to make you guys wait this long. So so so so so so so so so sorry! :(

Just please leave a review and tell me what you think. I'll try to make my chapters longer next time. :) Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I hope you guys would forgive me for not revealing the secret yet. :) I will when the time is right but for now, let's let Hino spend sometime with her other friends. :)

Please leave a review!

* * *

_A week later;_

I invited Mio and Nao to come to my house for us to spend some shopping time during this sweet Saturday afternoon. The weather was just perfect, it was cloudy but the sky looked very vast and bright. The sun was shining brightly without giving out too much heat and it looked beautiful. Like anything could happen on days like this.

I dressed up as soon as I was done with my lunch. I decided to wear something comfortable and ended up wearing a white V-neck shirt, gray cardigan, denim shorts and sneakers.

I heard a loud knock on my door, "Hino! Oh, Hino!" Mio knocked with a certain kind of rhythm that made me giggle, I opened the door and she tackled me.

"Hey, hey!" I patted her back and choked a bit. She squeezed my neck.

"I missed youuuu." She cooed and swung me around, making it harder for me to breathe. Thank goodness, Nao pulled her back.

"You're killing her!" Nao laughed and playfully ruffled my hair. "Still alive?"

"Hardly." I teased and straightened my shirt. "Mental note: Never be around Mio when excited."

Mio pouted and stuck her tongue out. "Not my fault I missed you. You've been spending all your time with the Tsukimori extraordinaire."

I rolled my eyes at her, "I have not."

"Well, there's no way he's stealing you from us today! We're going shopping!"

* * *

After an hour and a half of strolling around the boutiques in our favorite shopping hangout, we decided to take a little break and visit our favorite cakeshop which was just a block away. I ordered my usual order, the fruitcake. Mio ordered her double chocolate while Nao had her carrot cake.

We took our seats and waited patiently for our snacks, "What'd you guys find?" I asked, extremely curious what was inside the cute shopping bags. Mio had the most shopping bags among the three of us and she always picked the best outfits, I even happen to borrow some of her clothes sometimes because she already has a whole mall in her room.

Mio grinned and picked up the pink shopping bag with a cute vintage design and the brand name printed on it. "Well, I saw this really, really cute dress and I just couldn't ignore it! Tada!" She pulled the dress out of the bag and my jaw dropped to the floor. It was a yellow spaghetti strapped dress and it was so beautiful.

"Do you like it, Hino?" Mio smiled. I nodded, my head moving slowly to emphasize how much I loved it.

"It's beautiful, Mio. I really love your taste in fashion, it's so simply and classy. You'd look great in it."

"Oh, I wouldn't have the chance to wear it." She pouted slightly and shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. I raised my eyebrow, confused.

"How come? It's yours, isn't it?"

"Nope." She said, her lips popping in the 'p'. "It's _yours_."

I gasped, "No way. I couldn't..."

"Yes, you can and please accept it or I'll be disappointed." Nao chuckled when Mio pouted and no one could refuse once she did the puppy pout. _No_ one.

I sighed in defeat, "Oh, alright. But I have to buy you a dress in return!"

"No! I decline! Please Hino, this is a gift and all those other clothes you borrowed from me are yours to keep. This is a special one from me since well...it'll be handy someday." She grinned and returned the dress back in it's shopping bag and handed it to me. I could tell that the both of them were trying their best to hold their laughter in since I was practically beaming. I could just imagine how I would look like in it and I was already thinking how people would react if they saw me in it. Especially if Tsukimori saw me in it.

_'What did I just..._WHAT?_'_

"Well anyways, so Hino, how's Tsukimori doing? I've heard a lot about him but what do you think as his best friend?" Mio giggled and I froze. _'Did she just read my mind?' _I looked at the floor to cover the blush in my cheeks, "He's uh okay. We've gotten along well since his not-so-nice arrival a little more than a week ago. He's still the same over-the-top violinist I know, he never stops practicing!"

"Aww, that's sweet. I bet that's the thing you love about him. He's passionate about his music." Mio grinned.

I felt my blood heat up in my cheeks and my friends laughed, "Well, I guess so. He's always so hard on himself sometimes, it's a bit complicated but he doesn't take himself for what people think of him - a prodigy."

The waiter arrived with our cakes and I hurriedly got mine and took my first bite. I was still red as a tomato.

"Really? I always thought he was self-centered and just plain rude." Nao smiled sincerely at me and I relaxed a bit.

"Well, that's what I thought about a week ago, when he came back. He wasn't anything like his usual self and he's completely different. But it just so happens he's still the same guy. He's just...going through puberty I guess." I asked, getting another bite from my cake.

Mio and Nao laughed and I couldn't help but join in. It was all smiles and grins that afternoon. After finishing our cakes, we got back to our shopping spree and enjoyed each other's company, like always. I mean, there's no other way to spend the afternoon than with your two best friends right?

* * *

After the unbelievably short weekend, it was back to school on a dreadful Monday morning. Everything was being rushed all because the school was preparing for a festival. Students from the General Education were decorating the school, putting up lanterns and colorful banners all over the school walls. Of course, the Music department wasn't going to be left behind. They were to assign selected students to perform in front of the whole student body by next week, they could choose what composition they'd like to perform. I guess the only bright side that day was that I wasn't late and so far the teacher didn't seem to torture me. I didn't know that it was going to be better.

Sensei was mentioning names of those who would be performing for the festival while I absentmindedly doodled on my paper. I didn't really mind nor think of ever making the list so I wasn't surprised that Tsukimori did. I applauded for him and smiled, he nodded in return. After a few more names were called, I went back to my doodling...

"Hino Kahoko," Once sensei mentioned my name, my attention was called right away and my head snapped up at the direction of sensei. "is the last person in the list." He eyed the list with a look of doubt and sighed, "Class dismissed."

A burst of murmurs and awkward glances were sent my way and I was left confused. "Uh, sensei? What for?" Then laughter.

Sensei shook his head as if I was missing something important, "You've been chosen, Hino. Congrats." His voice was a little bitter through the congratulations but I accepted it.

_'I got in? NO WAY. And with - '_

My head turned to Tsukimori and he raised an eyebrow at me. My lips opened but nothing came out and he simply smiled, his lips raising at the edges of his mouth. The class bell rang and he stood up gracefully from his seat and walked towards me, "You seem a bit shocked."

"Am I? No, 'course not. I saw that coming." I tried but failed at making myself look proud instead my voice squeaked and Tsukimori rolled his eyes.

"You're a bad liar, Hino. Let's get going." He shoved his hand in his pocket, the other holding his bag. He went ahead of me and left the room but before he could, I spoke up. "No comment from you? What'd you think, you think I'll do well?"

He didn't turn and he didn't look over his shoulder either, he simply shrugged.

"Aw, stop teasing me!" I accused him and ran to his side. He stayed quiet, not showing any emotion of any kind and I was kind of annoyed. But I let it go and remembered the day I promised I'd accept whatever change he'd gone through.

I still am curious why he had though. What was behind all _this_.

I'll find out soon enough but for now...

"May I have that yogurt of yours at your place? The yogurt at the cafeteria tastes dull." His eyes narrowed and I was surprised he wanted some. I grinned widely and poked his arm with my elbow.

"You had to pretend, c'mon!" I grabbed his wrist and pulled while I ran forward.

"H-hino!"

We had reached the front gate and I stopped short when Hamai Misa was suddenly in front of us, "Ah! H-hello, Hamai Misa." I bowed down and let go of Tsukimori's hand.

She chuckled, "Hello Hino, dear. I'm just here to pick up Len."

I stood up straight, "Oh, really? He wanted some yogurt at my place but I guess..."

Tsukimori caught up with us, "Mother, what're you doing here?" He frowned.

"We have somewhere to attend to, Len, and I'd like it if you came with us." She turned back to me, "I heard you'll be performing for the festival, Hino. Congratulations, we're looking forward to your performance."

My laugh shook, "Hehe, thanks." I watched Tsukimori walk past me and as he got inside the car, "I'll see you later, Hino."

I waved, "Yeah."

He gave me one last lingering look before he closed the door and the car drove away. I had this weird feeling he didn't want to be anywhere where he was going right now. Was it because of his parents?

His parents. It can't be.

What exactly happened back in Venice?

* * *

So hey guys, here's an update ! This story is on it's way to ending because it was really meant to be short. :( But don't worry, soon, I'm working on a new project. ;)

BUT OMG I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING. ALL THE ONLINE MANGA SITES TOOK LA CORDA DOWN AND OMG I AM SO SAD. :(( WAAAAAAH. NO MORE REAL TSUKIMORI X HINO ! :(((

I'm so sad. :(

Please leave a review and I'll try to update soon guys. As soon as my school sched lets me, ehehehehe. :D


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **Hey guys, I am sooo sorry for the long wait and I have good news and bad news.

Bad news: I am so sorry to say this but I will not be continuing the story. I lost track of time since I've been involved in different activites and this has been taking away my time for updating.

Good news: Instead of continuing, I will be putting one-shots related to this story instead. There, you will find out bits and pieces of the story (ex. Events when Len was still abroad, how Len will confess blah blah) although I warn you, the time between these will take awhile so I won't blame you if you will no longer follow or stay tuned. :(

So, to make up for the wait, (actually I don't even think I can really make up for it..) Here's a one-shot when Len was in Venice.

* * *

_Tsukimori's POV; Venice  
_

Hino's sent me yet another letter. 3 pages long. My goodness, she never ceases to surprise me. To be honest, every letter she sends me are like gifts I recieve on Christmas. Except those gifts could never compare to the sweet, kind, gentle words she writes on that thin piece of paper. The wait kills me everytime.

And yet, the letters _I_ write back to her are just not worth it. My words are little, flat because I don't have the same gift of expression that Hino has. Sometimes, I am jealous on how easy she makes it seem. Don't get me wrong, Hino is the only person I truly open up to. I could tell her everything, my whole life, my daily activities, things that not even my own parents know.

_"Things are okay here, they're not great, just okay._" Hino writes. _"Tsukimori, I worry about you. I hope things are great, not just okay, back there."_

I chuckle, _Oh Hino you're ridiculous. Only you can makes things better than okay._

I am already on the 3rd page. I smile, I laugh, I shake my head in disbelief - all these emotions come out just with the words written by her. _I'm going to write a long letter, one that will definitely make up for my previous ones. _Yeah, I'll make it 5 pages! Maybe even longer!

As I grab a pen and begin to write my own reply -

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU WOULD JUST ENCOURAGE HIM MORE, HE WOULDN'T HAVE TO FEEL LIKE HE'S BEING PRESSURED!"

"HOW DARE _YOU, _I AM NOT FORCING HIM TO DO ANYTHING! IF YOU WOULD ONLY DISCIPLINE HIM -"

"DISCIPLINE? DO YOU SEE HIM? HOW HE ACTS EVERYDAY, HE'S LIKE A STATUE!"

They're fighting again. No, no, no...

I hear screams, yells, cries from both mom and dad. God, just get me away from here. Anywhere.

Back to Japan, back to the old mansion, anywhere but here...

...back with Hino.

* * *

So there ya go, guys. I think you have an idea why he turned a little... bitter. Or how he became the cold prince in this story.

There'll be plenty more to come, hopefully, if my time allows me to. Til then, enjoy this little treat!


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **Wow, two updates in a row? I must be outta my mind, HAHA! Well actually, as I flipped through DI (Desitinites Intertwined) the story - or should I say the inspiration - just kept coming back at me! So here is yet another one-shot!

My summer's about to end so I think the next update might take awhile but hopefully, this will keep you satisfied for sometime. Don't forget to check my other works (they are aaall completed so no need to wait) in case you want to read some.

So this one-shot is set after Tsukimori has already revealed to Hino what happened in Venice (the previous one-shot a.k.a. some problems concerning his parents and the effect it had on him...) and how Hino reacted.  
Takes place in the Tsukimori Mansion.

Take note: This is around their sophomore year. (Yeah, wow, took him that long to say it.) So they are around 16-17 years old. :)

Actually, I don't think stuff like these are called 'one-shots.' Are they called drabbles? I forgot. :/

I'll try to check in once in awhile for reviews or PMs. PM me if you want to contact me on fb or twitter so it'll be easier, hehe.

Thanks a ton!

Be warned: Tsukimori and Hino are a bit... out of character here. In this story, Tsukimori isn't as cold as he is in the manga, since he's grown up with Hino for awhile, he does have a slightly more lighter side of himself that he shows more often compared to the manga. Hino... well I think I don't make her as dense as she is originally. (I don't want to drag the story that loong.)

* * *

"Oh my god... oh my goodness, Tsukimori!" I reached out to hug him and pulled him to me in an instant. I buried my face on his shoulder and brushed his soft hair. "I didn't know, you didn't tell me! Aw god, I am so sorry for being so clueless and selfish, Tsukimori!"

"It's alright, it's okay." He murmured in my hair and rubbed my back. "I'm all better now."

I closed my eyes, felt the waterworks coming and the last thing I wanted was to cry. _Hino, stop iit!_

I sniffed involuntarily and Tsukimori froze, pulled away and looked straight at me. "Are you crying?"

"Noo I'm not!" The tears just came rolling down my cheeks and I tried to wipe them all off but they just kept coming and coming and coming to my disappointment. "Don't mind me, I just got something in my eye."

"Oh, you don't look like you've been poked in the eye at all." Tsukimori pulled a handkerchief from his jeans pocket and wiped it gently on my cheeks. He was leaning closely and as much as I wanted to stare at his eyes, snot was about to escape my nose too. As if I wasn't embarrassed enough. "I don't understand why you have to cry."

"Would you rather I laughed like a jerk? I don't think so."

"Silly Hino, I didn't know you'd take it this much. I want to take it back now."

"NO! No, don't! I wanted to know. Your letters didn't exactly cover that up."

"I know, I know." He sighed. "Maybe all the shouting distracted me, that's probably why I didn't write very well. Sorry." He mumbled and stopped wiping at my face. He looked at me with look of sadness that was just so... deep and complex. I could only imagine what he felt back there. The frustration, the anger, the depression of being alone in his room while his parents continued to quarrel about his career, his whole being.

And to think that I've always looked up to Tsukimori. A prodigy in violin, could play different instruments and excels in his academics. He's almost perfect.

As I look back into his soft eyes, I cup my right hand on his cheek and he leans to it. He closes his eyes and breathes a sigh of relief. Like, he was home. Finally.

I want to comfort him, I want to make him happy again, I just want to -

Before I know it, my lips are on his. And I'm closing my eyes, my arms around his neck, on my toes just to keep my reach on him. A few seconds pass by and he kisses me back, wraps his arms around my waist and lifts me up.

"Whoa!" I pull away and he gently puts me back with my feet on the ground. His eyes are wide and his mouth slowly forms a small, shakey smile. I feel my face burning. "Uhm..."

Tsukimori raises an eyebrow, his hands still on my hips. "You're right, I definitely won't take that back. Come to think of it, I should've told you sooner." He laughed.

"Since when the hell were you cocky?" I tried to unlock his grip on me but I fail. He pulls me to him while he continues to laugh and I can't help but smile. I'm a little lightheaded and I can't process much at the moment.

"Thank you." He whispers in my ear. "I've wanted to kiss you for a long time. I just... you got me first."

"Shut up or I'll take it back."

He laughs again, "Okay... I like you."

"Haven't you always?" I giggle and look up to see his reaction. He's back to his serious mood.

His mouth opens and it takes him two heartbeats to finally speak. "I love you."

I blink and I can't help but notice my heartbeat increases and my lightheadedness is increasing as well.

"I've always loved you. From the moment I told myself that the only thing that could make me happier back then in Venice was just to be with you. Your letters, your music, your smile - that's what kept me going. If you hadn't done any of that, I don't think I would even be here -"

"Don't say that." I frown.

"I'm serious! I was just too depressed to even think about anything. But when I think about you and how much I wanted to see you again, that's when I decided I wasn't going to let my problems take control of me."

"It wasn't just like that for you, it was the same for me." I muttered. "People... people didn't think I would ever be this good in playing the violin but whenever I would go back to times we would perform a duet together or even your own performances. It inspired me to do better especially for the time when you came back, I promised myself I'd be as good as you. I got better just not as close to your level as I wanted to be, hehe." I grinned and Tsukimori planted an unexpected kiss on my lips. I kissed him back instantly before pulling away.

"I never knew you felt that way." He brushed my hair softly. "Thank you for that."

"No, thank _you._" I laughed and he joined in as well. I realized it was almost dark and I - unfortunately - had to pull myself away from his hold. "It's getting late..."

"Yeah..." He nodded, "I'll take you home."

"Thank you."

* * *

Tsukimori parked in front of my house and walked me to the front door. I fished out my keys from my pocket and unlock the door but before I enter, I turn back to look at him -

- he cups my face with the both of his hands and kisses me softly at first, then he turned to kiss me even deeper and the whole world was spinning around me.

"Kahoko, are you there?" My mother called out to me and I catch my breath.

Tsukimori is grasping for air as well and even manages to wink at me. "Let's get you inside, your mom must be worried sick."

I pouted, "Fine." I tiptoe to give him a little peck on the cheek and finally get inside the house. "Take care."

"Will do." He smiles the brightest smile I've seen in weeks.

"I love you, Len."

"I love you too, Kaho."

* * *

"Can you feel the looove toniiight~" Hahaha, well folks that's all I have for now! Hopefully I drop in more soon but I think this story's about to end as I've said before. Around 3 more chapters left.

Good night and oh! (I miss saying this) PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **So hey guys! Here's yet another update before I return to school in two days. /cries

It's Valentine's day! But to Hino's disappointment, her day's full and it seems that this year's hearts day will have to pass. Unless...

* * *

On a bright sunny day, Hino is not her usual self with the not-so-good news she just received.

She would have to babysit on Valentine's day.

This means that she won't be able to spend her first Valentine's with Tsukimori as an official couple but instead, she would spend it with two kids. Kids who don't seem to run out of energy and whose main purpose is throw and destroy everything that they see. No wonder their parents ask her to babysit often...

Hino's phone rings and she's received a text message from Tsukimori. _"Hey Hino, can I pick you up 3 this afternoon?"_

Hino sighed as she replied, _"I'm sorry, Tsukimori-kun. Got babysitting duties today. Bad timing and this was supposed to be our first Valentine's, I'll make it up to you somehow..."  
_

_"No need, there's always next year and besides, we __can always reschedule tomorrow."_

_"But I wanted this day to be special. :("  
_

_"You're special, that's all that matters to me. Have fun with the kids, I might visit but I also have a dinner with mother. Gotta spend sometime with her, she's feeling lonely without pa although I wouldn't know why..."  
_

_"Hey, stop that. You should be happy your mother still loves your dad anyhow."  
_

_"I'm just kidding, they're actually getting along well. I talked to them two days ago and they apologized and stuff. Forgot to tell you."  
_

_"That's great! That is really great, Len. I'm so happy for you, I told you so. But I am sad you didn't tell me sooner."  
_

_"Sorry! Got caught up in some stuff. See you soon and take care, Kaho."  
_

_"Love you."  
_

_"Love you more."  
_

* * *

Hino arrives at the house she usually babysat at and met up with the parents of the children. "Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Tan."

"Oh, Hino, how many times do I have to tell you? You can just call me Susan." Susan Tan smiled and hugged Hino. "We always thank you so much for always having our backs. I hope we didn't pick a bad time for you to babysit..."

Hino let out a forced laugh, "No, no, no. Not at aaall, Mrs. Ta - I mean, Susan."

"Well we'd better get going, hun. Thanks again Hino, we owe you. It'd be chaotic if we had to bring the kids with us in our date. We only have rare free time lately." Mr. Tan said.

"Sure, sure. Have fun!" Hino waved before entering the house and locking the door behind her. "Hey kids... wherever you are..."

"HINO'S HERE, HINO'S HERE!"

"YAAAAAAAA!"

Two brunettes, aged 6 and 8, attacked her from behind the sofa and immediately pulled her to the living room. The kids then proceeded to jump on top of the sofa, grabbed the throw pillows and had a very violent pillow fight. Hino watched helplessly as she tried to pull them down on the floor. " Ikki, Mako, get down from there!"

"NO-WAY!" Mako laughed.

"NOT-IF-YOU-JOIN-US-_FIRST!_" Ikki giggled and threw a pillow straight at Hino's face.

_Happy Valentine's day to me..._

* * *

Tsukimori drove over to the nearest flower shop, he planned to surprise Hino, not letting this day go without seeing her.

"A bouquet of white roses, please." He smiled and gave the cashier the money. The roses were arranged perfectly with a red ribbon to tie it together neatly. _I hope I give her the biggest surprise she'll ever get. How could she ever think I'd let our first Valentine's day go? Silly girl. _He chuckled to himself and got the bouquet of roses. He quickly got into his car and drove to the Tan Residence.

* * *

Hino managed to survive about an hour and a half of nonstop pillow fights. Even if the pillows were soft, it felt like her face might've been swollen. Afterwards, the kids started to get tired and sleepy. She carried them up one by one to their room, carefully closed the door, and tip toed to the living room.

With the tv turned on, phone beside her in case the parents call up, she cherished the time when she wouldn't have to deal with such violence. She kept the tv volume low to avoid from waking the kids up.

All of a sudden, she heard the hum of a car engine right in front of the yard. _Did the parents decide to end their date early?_

Hino looked out the window to see whose car it was but couldn't see clearly from the lack of streetlights. She couldn't make out what the plate number was either. _Oh, no. Is this some kind of 'When A Stranger Calls' thing?_

The phone rings, startling Hino. "Oh my god!" She hesitantly picks it up, her hand shaking. "H-hello?"

Nobody was speaking from the other end of the line.

* * *

Tsukimori accidentally dropped his cellphone on the ground right when Hino picks it up. "Darn, such a klutz."

He brings his cellphone to his ear, "Hello, Hino?" But sadly, she had already dropped the phone.

* * *

Hino slammed the phone shut, a shiver ran down her spine. _This is wrong, wrong, wrong, _wrong!

She ran back to the sofa, hugged a pillow close to herself, afraid to move.

_Knock, knock! _Someone was behind the door!

"Who's there?" Hino screamed. "Whoever you are, this isn't funny!"

_"Hino?"_

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?"

_"Hino, what are you - it's me! Len!"_

"Stay away! Wait - what?" Hino blinked and stood up. "Len?"

_"Yeah, it's me!"_

Hino bolted to the door, opened it instantly to see Tsukimori. "Oh - oh my god! I'm so happy it's you! I was beginning to think I'd be another babysitter victim!" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What?" Tsukimori laughed and kissed Hino on the forehead. His hands behind his back. "I mean no harm, only love, I promise you."

"Well, I am completely surprised to see you here but happy nonetheless. Why are your hands - are you handcuffed or something?" She tried to move around Tsukimori to see what it was he was holding but he kept it away from her sight.

"No but first, a kiss." Tsukimori grinned. Hino tiptoed to reach his lips and gave him a sweet, warm kiss. Tsukimori hugged an arm around her waist and brought the flowers in front of her. "Here you go, Happy Valentine's day Kahoko."

"Oh, Len!" She gladly accepted the roses and brought Tsukimori to her for a deeper kiss.

Unfortunately, Tsukimori could not stay with Hino until the parents came home. Hino thought it would be a bad idea so Tsukimori had to go home while Hino stayed behind.

* * *

Shortly after Hino arrived home, she walked up to her room and changed to her pjs. As she was ready to get some shut-eye, her phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hino? It's Len, would you open your window please?"

"Oh, um, okay?" Hino stood up and looked out her window to see Tsukimori struggling to get a grip on her balcony. "Len!" She opened the twin doors and helped him up. Tsukimori landed heavy on his feet with a loud thud. Hino cringed, "I hope my mom didn't hear that."

"This - was - easier - when - I was - a - kid." Tsukimori tried to catch his breath. Hino helped him into her room.

"Let me get you a glass of water."

"No, no, I'm fine. Just - stay here with me."

"Len, are you insane? First you surprise me when I thought you were some wacko babysitter killer, now you climb up to my balcony in the middle of the night. What is wrong with you?"

"I'm a hopeless romantic and I wanted to give you a good Valentine's?" He gave a shy smile.

"You're crazy." Hino sat on his lap and laid her head on his chest. "But I still love you and I'd give you A for effort."

"A plus."

"A plus, it is."

"Hino... you don't mind if I stay here til the morning, do you? I told my mom I was sleeping at my friend's but obviously, I'm not. I'll be up and out before your mom wakes up."

Hino was just left speechless with her mouth open. This all seemed so... scandalous and immature but it's completely harmless. It's not like they were going to do anything fishy.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to kick you out just as soon as you got here. C'mon," she patted her pillow, "Join me?"

"Gladly." Tsukimori took off his shoes and pulled Hino into the circle of his arms. They slept peacefully after a successful first Valentine's day for the both of them.

* * *

There you go! Hope you guys liked it! Review please!

P.S. Guess where the kids names came from? I am a big fan of the series, even the first one. :) Clue: LoK


End file.
